Mettaton
"Hey! That was an official MTT brand Television set! Really darling I'm shocked at your utter lack of care for my brand!"- Mettaton to Undyne for destroying a TV Mettaton is a robot from the Undertale Universe, and a fairly important character in The Ancient Ones. Description Mettaton is robotic being that possess a SOUL. He has a SOUL because Mettaton used to be a ghost, and he was given his body by Doctor Alphys. Mettaton possess three different forms. His first form appears to be nothing more than a box on wheels. It has a grid of lights that can light up in different patterns on his "face" and he has two arms ending in white hands. He is often seen holding a microphone in this form, and he has a series of gauges on his lower section. He stands on one wheel which is attached to his body by a single rod. In this form Mettaton can fly via rocket power, is nearly invulnerable to physical attacks due to his body, can fire projectiles shaped like himself which also fire small hearts with the letter "M" on them, and can fire bombs. Mettaton EX "OHHHH YES...."-Mettaton's first words in this form Mettaton's second form is drastically different than his first form. In this form Mettaton takes a humanoid shape with black hair, pale "skin" and an outfit with a pink top and black shoulder pads, as well as black pants and pink high-heeled boots. There is a small container on his midsection that holds his SOUL. While in this form Mettaton's defenses drop drastically, however his offensive power becomes much more varied as he can now deliver powerful kicks, summon a giant disco ball that uses white and blue attacks, release his SOUL to fire electricity at the opponent, and he also retains all of his previous powers except for flight. Mettaton NEO "Oh that? It's called NEO, my most powerful form. Come to think of it an increase in defensive power would be welcome Alphys darling."-Mettaton talking about his NEO form Mettaton's third and final form is similar to his EX form in the fact that he is humanoid. The main difference lies in his attire. He wears black and pink armor with two flashing holographic wings. His hair is now facing up instead of hanging in his face, and the right side of his face is black with what appears to be a crosshair for his eye. His right arm is replaced with a cannon. In this form Mettaton pushes his combat skills to the absolute limit, raising his attack level to 90. However this transformation causes his defensive power to drop significantly, so he must rely on his speed and strength to win battles before he takes too much damage. He retains all of his previous powers from his previous forms, and he regains the ability to fly. Further more his arm cannon can fire an incredibly powerful blast once fully charged. Personality Mettaton is a performer by heart (SOUL?) who's only desire is to entertain the masses. However this doesn't stop him from having flaws. He can be narcissistic, and will often speak harshly about things he finds trivial. Not to mention he lives for his rating, and will often put them at the front of his priorities. However he still deeply cares for his fans, and his cousin Napstablook. Category:Good Characters Category:Undertale Characters Category:Deros's Characters Category:Videogame Characters Category:TUS Traveler Crew